This invention relates generally to apparatus for providing a high velocity fluid jet.
Previously, high velocity fluid jets have been provided by using a pump to force a fluid at high pressure through a nozzle, thus providing for fluid acceleration. Such apparatus is costly due to the heavy equipment required, and uses large amounts of power.